ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Foundations
(paperback) (eBook) | Pages = 336 | ISBN = 0743483006 (paperback) ISBN 0743489055 (eBook) }} Now it can be told: The origin of the S.C.E.! This novel is a compilation of eBooks #17 Foundations, Book 1, #18 Foundations, Book 2, #19 Foundations, Book 3. Summary ;From the book jacket :In the twenty-fourth century, the USS ''da Vinci and its S.C.E. team led by Commander Sonya Gomez roam the galaxy, solving the technical problems of the universe in a state-of-the-art ship. But the road to the da Vinci was a difficult one, as the S.C.E. had to go through its share of growing pains back in the twenty-third century...'' :Even as the ''da Vinci spearheads a dramatic rescue of a runaway vessel, Captain Montgomery Scott recalls his younger days as the chief engineer of the under Captain Kirk – and his own encounters with a much different Corps of Engineers. From the edge of the Romulan Neutral Zone, to the planet Beta III in the wake of the Landru computer, to the uncharted regions of deep space, Scotty joins forces with the battered old USS Lovell to bring the S.C.E. into the future!'' Stories Foundations, Book 1 ;E-book #17 (June 2002, ISBN 0743456726) ;by Dayton Ward :Beginning an all-new trilogy that tells the origin of the S.C.E.! :The USS ''da Vinci answers a distress call from a ship careening out of control after going through an ion storm. While researching similar events from the past in an attempt to find a solution, Lieutenant Commander Duffy comes across a piece of history... One hundred and twelve years before the heyday of the da Vinci, Montgomery Scott took an assignment to the Romulan Neutral Zone to work alongside the crew of the USS Lovell and her staff from the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. But this S.C.E. is much different from the modern version – a down-and-dirty team of technicians given the worst jobs in the fleet. When the repair of one of the Neutral Zone outposts goes horribly wrong, Scotty and the nascent S.C.E. team must work together to keep the outpost in one piece...' Foundations, Book 2 ;E-book #18 (July 2002, ISBN 0743456734) ;by Dayton Ward :''Continuing the all-new trilogy that tells the origin of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers! :While the USS ''da Vinci has managed to stop a ship that was careening out of control, they still have work to do: the vessel's computer has broken down, and the ship cannot function without it.'' :This echoes the early days of the S.C.E.: :Over a century before the days of the ''da Vinci, the Starship Enterprise encountered – and deactivated – a world-running computer called Landru on Beta III. In the aftermath of the incident, a team of engineers, led by Montgomery Scott, is tasked with getting Beta III back on its feet. But even in "death," Landru's influence can still be felt...'' Foundations, Book 3 ;E-book #19 (August 2002, ISBN 0743456742) ;by Dayton Ward :Concluding the all-new trilogy that tells the origin of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers! :The USS ''da Vinci s cultural specialist, Carol Abramowitz, has always had trouble with first-contact missions, so when she expresses her concerns about dealing with the alien race the da Vinci has rescued, Captain Montgomery Scott tells her a story from the S.C.E.'s past...'' :A century before the heyday of the ''da Vinci, an engineering accident on an experimental Kelvan ship sent Scotty and an S.C.E. team led by his old friend Commander Mahmud al-Khaled into uncharted space. When a group of hostile aliens demands that they leave or face the consequences, the S.C.E. must work against the clock to repair the ship or face destruction!'' External link * Category:Novels